Father's Day
by WhiteKuroNeko14
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the main characters did on Father's day? Time to find out. Rated T because of Kanda's language.


Mizuki: Well I'm dedicating this story to all those fathers out there. This is what I think the main characters of D gray man would do on Father's day today. I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters. I also don't own power rangers. Sorry if they seem out of character.

Atsuko: You mean to all those good fathers

Mizuki: You're right…. Abusive fathers don't deserve it

Atsuko: Damn Straight!

Muttering obscenities and stalking through the hallway, Kanda Yu was leaking a murderous aura while getting away from Lavi. The finders backed up against the wall as Kanda stomped pass, afraid of being caught in the crossfire between Kanda and Lavi. Out of all the days Kanda had a break, it was on Father's day. Lavi, being the usual annoying pest, was trying to convince Kanda to do something for Tiedoll.

"Come on Yu, its only once a year. Why don't you celebrate it with your old man?" Lavi said as he tried to keep up with Kanda's pace.

"Screw off, baka usagi. Don't call me by that name. Why don't you spend _your _day annoying the shit out of _your_ old man?" Kanda growled as he unsheathed Mugen. "Innocence, activate. Maybe I should joggle your memory. He isn't my old man."

Lavi leapt back and ducked when Kanda tried to charge "C-calm down Yuu... Technically he is your old man... he adopted you after all."

"What did I say about calling me by my first name?" Kanda glared as he attempted a few more swings. "He 'adopted' me because I was his fucking apprentice, Baka Usagi." He smirked when Lavi had nowhere else to run, unless he wanted to run face first into the wall.

"This is an awkward position Yu. It's like you want to rape me." Lavi smiled.

Kanda's smirk immediately turned into a frown. An ominous aura started to gather behind him.

_Shit… I forgot that using inappropriate comments on Yu is forbidden_, Lavi gulped. "Big hammer, little Hammer, grow, grow, grow."

Lavi swung his gigantic hammer sideways and caught Kanda off guard. Next thing Kanda knew, he was sent flying towards the bookshelf against the wall. Lavi took that chance and ran away as fast as his legs could take him.

"Tch. Get the hell back here, baka usagi!" Kanda shouted as he crawled out of the pile of broken wood and books. He sent a killer glare towards an innocent finder that offered to help him stand up. He looked around for Mugen. It was embedded deeply in the wall. Twitching with irritation, he attempted to free Mugen. He succeeded, but he cut a long line through the wall.

He stared at the cut before walking away towards the dojo, "Fuck it. It was too fragile in the first place."

"Kanda Yu, report to the main office. You have an assignment." The speakers announced an hour later.

_Tch, finally I have an excuse to avoid Tiedoll_, Kanda thought.

-In the main office-

"Kanda, somebody reported that you have assaulted a wall," Komui glared for no reason. "Your punishment is to clean the science department's storage room. I'm taking Mugen. You can use this plastic sword as a replacement."

_Tch, that stupid Finder must have told Komui. I should have silenced that man, _Kanda thought.

-Time skip-

During the time Kanda was organizing, more like abusing and kicking, the boxes of failed projects, he caused a domino effect. When he stabbed an empty box, it got stuck to the plastic sword. Then when he removed the box, it fell onto another box full of swords, which tilted over. Kanda rushed over to the box before it hit the ground to prevent the swords from being damaged. Little did he notice the pyramid of junk in front of him; He slammed into the pyramid. As you can guess, he was under a pile of useless crap and boy was he pissed off. He grabbed a wooden sword and started to swing blindly. The sword flew out of his hand. He was expecting it to fall back down, but instead a paintbrush fell. The paintbrush, metallic and silver, had a small dent but over all it was perfectly new.

_It wouldn't hurt to lose just one paintbrush,_ Kanda thought as he stuffed the paintbrush into his pocket. Faint footsteps were heard outside then it got louder before it reached the door. Slowly, the door opened, revealing a mob of people.

Komui stared at the mess and sighed, "Kanda, you're excused. Your punishment is over."

Kanda was about to walk past Komui until he was blocked.

"My plastic sword." Komui demanded

Kanda threw it over, "Why the hell do you need a plastic sword?"

Komui stared at Kanda in disbelief before explaining, "It's a limited edition Power Rangers sword!"

Kanda frowned, "Get that fucking useless thing away from me. I don't want anything to do with those wannabe samurai."

Allen sighed as he was passing by, "Bakanda, not all of them are samurai. Besides, you have no right to say that. You're a wannabe samurai yourself."

"Shut up Moyashi. Unlike those imposters, I'm following a tradition." Kanda glared.

"Yeah a tradition that died out many years ago." Allen rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Moyashi, I'll kill you." Kanda glared

"Kill me with what Bakanda? From my point of view, you're empty handed, unless you have some sort of invisible sword." Allen smirked

"I can use my fists dumbass." Kanda retorted

"Last time I checked, you only did kendo. I never knew you did martial arts like me." Allen sighed

Kanda punched a random wall and started muttering incoherent words as he walked towards his room. Allen smirked at his victory and walked away. When Kanda turned the corner to his room, he saw a man with glasses and messy hair.

_That could only be one person_, Kanda thought.

The man sighed and turned around only to see Kanda. The man's frown turned into a big smile as he walked over to hug Kanda; Kanda flinched when he was brought into an embrace. No, he didn't flinch, he was as stiff as a constipated elephant.

"Yu-kun, it's been so long since I've seen you! Why don't you visit me anymore?" Tiedoll cried

A scowl was plastered on Kanda's face. "Stop crying, my uniform is getting wet. Che….Don't call me that….."

Kanda proceeded in pushing Tiedoll away from his wet shoulder. Tiedoll started to wipe his tears and clear his fogged glasses.

Sighing, Kanda threw the paintbrush at Tiedoll's chest before entering his room. "Happy Father's Day, now leave me alone."

As Tiedoll bent down to pick up the brush, Kanda slammed the door shut. Tiedoll had a small smile on his face. He really is a good kid at heart despite his actions, he thought. Although Kanda didn't say it, Tiedoll could sense the message that he wanted to convey. When Kanda pushed him away, he was trying to say cheer up. When the paintbrush was thrown, Kanda meant Thank you. Though few words were exchanged, their feelings were revealed through telepathy, or eyes. Having at least someone in the world that cares for you is good enough; even Kanda admits it through his actions.

(Somewhere else in the Black Order)

Lenalee was in Komui's office watching him finish his work. All the other finders and exorcists were busy on Father's day. Miranda had a mission, Kanda was supposedly training, Lavi was hiding from Kanda, Allen was going to visit Mana's grave, and Krory was visiting his burnt down mansion. Lenalee quietly sipped her tea as she observed her brother work. However, that didn't last for long. Komui threw down his paper work and sat next to Lenalee on the couch as he sipped his own coffee, homebrewed. They didn't say anything, all they did was stare at the flames flicker and breathe in the fire place.

"Nii-san, do you think mom and dad are watching over us?" Lenalee asked.

"Well, that depends if you're a good girl," Komui smiled sadly. She asked the same question every single year. He knew it had another meaning.

"Mou, Nii-san! I'm no longer a child," Lenalee pouted as she set down her tea cup.

"In my mind, you're still my cute loveable Lenalee." Komui patted her head. "Do you want to go somewhere this year?"

"Can I go to the town? I have a few things I want to buy, but I never had the chance to buy them yet," Lenalee asked excitedly. She had a hidden motive. She wanted to get her brother something since she didn't have a father anymore.

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door. A finder emerged from behind the old creaking door. He explained that Kanda sliced the wall and broke the bookcase from the Research department.

"You can punish Kanda. I'll go to town by myself first." Lenalee offered.

"But today is like the only day I can spend time with Lenalee," Komui whined.

Lenalee sent her brother a questioning look, "Nii-san. You see me everyday."

Komui brought Lenalee into a tight embrace. "That's during work. I can't let you go to town by yourself! What if a rapist or kidnapper attacks you? I don't approve of it."

Lenalee took in a shaky breath as Komui's grip tightened. "Nii-san. It hurts to breathe. I have my innocence with me. I'll be all right. I promise."

Komui loosened the grip, and said. "I still don't want you to go…..At least take Komurin three with you!"

Lenalee frowned and used her last resort. "Mou, that's enough already! Stop treating me like a helpless child. I hate you!"

Those three words were enough to paralyze Komui. Reever peeked into the room and snatched Komui towards the Research Department. There were many stacks of papers due tomorrow, but Komui pushed it all towards his assistants.

Lenalee ran away and used the elevator to reach the town. When it finally came in sight, she started browsing through the shops. Nothing seemed to catch her eye, occasionally she would see something good but it would be defective. Then she reached an antique shop. There was a variety of things to choose from, the merchandise ranged from clocks to statues. The place had practically anything. After browsing for a few minutes, she decided to leave until she saw a music box in the cupboard. She took it out and cranked the handle. The box started to play a nostalgic song from her childhood; her mom used to sing that song. The box opened to reveal a picture frame on the bottom of the lid. In the box was a pocket watch and a few other small sections.

"Hey, are you going to buy that?" The shop clerked asked.

"How much does it cost?" Lenalee asked.

He was about to say the cost until he say the badge on her uniform, he assumed that she was a rich girl since she had a silver badge. He suddenly raised the price up to an unreasonable amount.

"This music box is quite worn down and the watch has a small dent." Lenalee pointed out. "Are you sure you can't give me a discount?"

The greedy man grumbled and lowered it by ten percent. It wasn't even near its original price.

Then Lenalee said, "You're a selfish old man. I think you forgot the price sticker is still on the box. Are you sure about not lowering it even more?"

"Fine, it's 35 dollars."

Lenalee paid the man and used her Dark Boots to help her return quicker. She couldn't wait to show it to her brother. Once she reached the Black Order, the first thing she did was run to her room. Rummaging through her desk, Lenalee took out an old family picture and inserted it into the music box. Right after she put it in, her door slammed opened and revealed Komui.

"Nii-san! What happened to your manners!" Lenalee scolded as she hid the music box behind her back.

"Are you alright? Did any bad men do anything to you?" Komui asked

Lenalee smiled at his concern, "No I'm fine Nii-san…..Uhm…I didn't mean what I said earlier."

Komui sighed in relief, "Thank god, I thought you finally went through your rebellious stage. Don't do that ever again."

Lenalee held the music box in both hands and outstretched her arms as she bowed. "Thank you for all you've done, Nii-san. Though this might not seem much. Happy Father's day."

Tears started to form; Komui wiped them away hastily and reached for the music box. "Thank you Lenalee! I love you! I don't love anybody else but you!"

Lenalee suffocated from Komui's tight embrace yet again. "Nii-san I can't breathe."

-Another place during Father's day-

Miranda was currently on a mission with Marie. Their mission was to protect a group of travelers as they cross a mountain of akuma. They were ambushed; one of the Noah appeared and fought them. Unfortunately, not many survived, but thanks to Miranda, they were able to cross whether they were dead or alive. Marie however, was greatly injured.

The mother of a two young children pushed her newborn and 4 year old daughter into Miranda's hand. "I would appreciate it if you could take them to an orphanage."

Tears running down her face, Miranda deactivated her innocence.

The only survivors were Miranda, Marie, and the two young children.

The older one held the newborn while asking, "Where is mommy?"

Miranda made a painful smile while pointing towards the sky, "Your mommy is up there. She will always watch over you."

The older one, who was still too young to understand, started crying due to the loss of her mother. Marie patted Miranda's back as she started regretting her decision of accepting the mission.

"If you weren't here then those two might never have survived," Marie said. "I might not have survived either."

Miranda's mood brightened up a little bit. She started to calm the child down until they reached the orphanage.

After filling out some papers, Miranda forced Marie to go directly to the hospital. After his wounds were treated and bandaged, they walked towards a train station to home. 

Miranda looked up at the sky, "Thank you mom and dad for giving birth to a miserable child like me."

Marie smiled while thinking, _Miranda…..Its fathers day…..You're doing it wrong_

Mizuki: Sorry, I didn't finish in time. I'll post up part 2 later. My special thanks is going towards Atsuko for helping me get the Dgm characters in character. The second part is about Allen, Lavi, and Krory. Well, until then~ Please review.


End file.
